Ey, Macarena
by Lady Starscream
Summary: Oneshot. My first attempt at a humorfic. The title kinda gives it away...


Transformers is the property of Hasbro and Takara. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit. Jade belongs to me, by the way.

The scene opens with darkness. The outline of the inside of a large room. Well, large for a human. A balcony is on the back wall, which extends all the way across to the left wall. But it ends on the right side with a staircase, leaving a transformer-width space between the stairs end and the wall. A couch is set on the balcony, with it's back against the railing. On the wall opposite the couch is a television, surrounded by shelves, giving it an entertainment center-type look. Between the two is a small glass-top coffee table.

The perspective rotates, so we now see the couch from the front. A small square table is on either end of the couch. The one on the left end of it has a lamp on top, and a digital alarmclock that reads 8:59 a.m. It flips to 9:00.

"EENGP, EEGNP, EENGP..."

A hand swats it, a head pops up from the couch and the hand hits the button on top, silencing the most annoying sound on Earth.

The human then throws the blanket over her head and mumbles some before going back to sleep.

"EENGH, EEEGH..."

WHAM!

"EEMP, EEEMP..."

WHAM!

tinkle.. tinkle.. tinkle.. (time goes flying, literally.)

"mumble mumble mumble mumble...

oh slag."

Jade popped her head out rom under the covers, straining to see the clock on the V.C.R., under the television.

"Damn contact lenses." she rubbed her eyes to rid them of the fog and squinted.

"3 . . . 5 . . . no, nine. okay.

1 . . . no, . . . 8... no, that's a 4. Uh-oh. 9:45

"Sh-- crap!" the human hopped up and grabbed her sneakers from under the coffee table, yanking them on without socks and hurriedly tying them.

"Prowl is gonna have my afterburners for missing role call for the THIRD time this week!" (she had been only fifteen minutes late for the other four.)

The strawberry-blonde ran for the balcony stairs and jumped, transforming in a blue flash as she went, and ran for the door. It opened before she reached it, and she skidded to a halt to avoid running into the black and white Datsun standing there. "He-hey, Prowl. How's it going?" the muave and blue seekerjet took a step back and made an inviting motion for him to come in.

Prowl didn't move an inch. Ice blue optics regaurded her as cooly as ever, and she was just sure that processor of his was going a million miles per hour on how to logically punish her for not being punctual. Again.

"My office, Jade. You have five minutes." He did an about-face and walked away.

"Ouch." she noted.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jogged past the open door. "Morning, Jade." they chorused. Now what were _they_ up to?

Down the hall a couple seconds later, Prowl's voice could be heard.

"No running in the halls, you two. There's no emergency."

"Sheesh, what a grump." the jet thought, shaking her head. She grabbed a datapad and some other things she would need for the day and shoved them in a subspace pocket, then trudged towards the cafateria/rec room for some energon. On her way, she passed Bumblebee, who seemed to allways have a smile on his face. "Morning Jade." he chirped. The femmeseeker managed a weak smile.

"morning."

Music suddenly hit her audios. She couldn't quite hear it to tell what it was, but it somehow sounded familiar. An she could only guess where it was coming from...

The cafeteria/rec room door swooshed open to reveal the music. And the three figures dancing to it.

"It's too early in the morning for this."

In the middle of the floor, all ina row, were One red Lamborgini, One yellow Lamborgini, and one black and white Porsche, grinning madly as they danced.

"Ey, Macarena, hey!"

Jade hurried quickly to the energon dispenser, trying to block out the rauchious music assaulting her audios.

"Hey, Jade, come join in the fun!"

Jazz grabbed her arm in an attempt to drag her into the delightful dancing trio.

"Aack!"

she barely grabbed her cube out of the dispenser before being dragged toward the middle of the floor by the gleeful Porsche.

"No. wait! I don't dance!" the muave and blue jet managed to pull away, looking at the twins, (who were now doing more of a can-can than the macarena), like they had the plague."Aw, come on wings." the black and white Porsche pleaded.

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" she thought. She hated to resort to admitting she was in trouble, but there was no way she would be caught _dead_ dancing the **Macarena.**

"I have to meet Prowl. I missed role call again." She admitted, edging toward the door. "Come on Jade, it's fun!" Sunstreaker chirped. Jade looked at the yellow lambo like he had just turned into funshine bear. (the actual Carebear.) "O-kay. Sunstreaker being all happy-chirpy? that's just---scary." she thought. She shook her head, and tried to look apologetic. Then made a beeline for the exit.

She had gotten three or four meters down the hall, and there was Prowl. He had probably came looking for her, when she was late to meet him in his office. Behind her in the cafateria/rec room, Jade heard the song end, then restart.

"You do realize you're not supposed to have any food or drink items outside of the cafeteria, right?" he said.

"Yeah, but I..."

Jade turned and pointed trying to come up with an appropriate explanation.

"We can have our discussion in the cafateria so you can recharge while we talk."

"But..."

Prowl pointed wordlessly. "Just go." he said.

"Yessir." Jade mumbled. It was not wise to argue with the Tactition. Especially when one was allready in trouble with him.

The doors to the cafateria/rec. room swished open once more, and Jade entered, Prowl right behind her.

"Hey wings, didjya change your mind?" Jazz grinned, wiggling his hips from side to side, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe mirroring him perfectly.

Prowl gaped, Jade shook her head defeatedly.

Trying to figure out what was the woman singing was trying to say was hard enough, but the scene...

Jade heard metal hit the floor behind her. "Prowl, Prowl! are you okay?..."

"guess he doesn't have an appreciation for music." Sideswipe sounded from the far end of the group...

--------------------------------------------------------

twenty minutes later in the repairbay...

Ratchet turned to the pacing jet with an annoyed look. "He's going to be fine, Jade. I've told you that for the fifth time now."

the jet glanced over, and went back to pacing. The C.M.O. sighed and rubbed his temples. The jet was going to give him a headache. He just knew it.

"It's only a logic circuit short-out. It's not serious."

"It's not that. He's gonna have my hide. This whole thing hapened because I missed role call again. He's going to find _some_ way to get even with me. Logically. like shoving me out in front of a speeding stunticon or something."

Ratchet rolled his optics, knowing Prowl would never stoop that low. Although he _might_ put her on monitor duty with Red Alert for the next week. Now that was revenge. He noted to mention that idea to Prowl. Just because the femmeseeker had given him a headache.

"If you don't quit pacing, I'm gong to throw you out of the repairbay."

She stopped. "Has music and/or dancing ever done this to him before?" she asked.

"Well, once or twice, maybe. But the twins usually keep their music in their quarters."

the repairbay doors swooshed open, and the Jazz and the twins sauntered in.

"What do you three want?" Ratchet demanded, casting a suspicious look from one Lamborgini brother to the other. "We just came to see how Prowl is doin'." Jazz said.

"Uh-huh"

Ratchet didn't believe it. They had all known Prowl for several million years, and they all knew he was prone to this sort of thing. Well, all of them except Jade. But before the white and red ambulance could start asking any pointed questions, there was a groan from across the room as Prowl came back to conciousness, with a pounding headache, most likely. He sat up and looked around, realising where he was, then caught sight of Jazz and the twins. "Hiya Prowl. Feelin' any better?" Jazz half-waved.

the Datsun glanced from Porsche to Lamorgini to Lamborgini, and mumbled something before passing out again.

"Ey Macarena..hey."

"Prowl...Prowl you okay?..."


End file.
